The present disclosure generally relates to a garnish tray for storing stackedly arranged pieces of whole garnish, such as a cherry, an onion or an olive, in a solution for subsequent use in a beverage.
Many cocktail formulas include some form of whole garnish; most notably, olives and/or onions for martinis, and cherries for manhattans. In order to secure such garnishes to decorate a cocktail, a toothpick or spear is often utilized, wherein the spear passes through the garnish, retaining the garnish thereupon.
Since such garnishes are placed in drinks and/or subsequently eaten, hygiene of the garnish is of great importance. Unfortunately, typical methods of packaging garnishes militate against maintaining the garnishes in hygienic condition. That is, since such garnishes are typically packaged in large quantities, often in glass or plastic containers, the drink preparer must fish or pluck the garnish from the container; thus, requiring the use of an implement or, as is often the case, fingers. Accordingly, after the first garnish is extracted from its container via potentially germ-laden fingers, the remaining garnishes, and/or pickling liquid in which such garnishes are often kept, are in less than sanitary condition.
Contamination of such garnishes is further particularly notable in a tavern atmosphere, where garnishes are typically left out in the open, often on a partitioned tray or basket, and unprotected from spills, drips and/or exhaust breath of patrons and bartenders.
Exposure of garnishes to open air is also detrimental to the maintenance of garnish freshness. Although garnishes are often pickled in some fashion, garnishes will still lose freshness over time unless retained in constant fluid surroundings.